The present invention relates to a system for the arrangement of work spaces within an open office. In particular, this invention relates to a utilities and furniture system adapted to simultaneous multi-purpose uses and, at the same time, capable of providing easy changeover to a plurality of configurations and uses.
Because the concept of what is considered an appropriate working environment is rapidly changing, it is necessary that any system of arranging and defining work areas be capable of many different configurations allowing rapid changeover from one arrangement to another. Such systems must be flexible enough to accommodate different work activities and tools. In addition, such systems must be easily assembled or reconfigured into a plurality of space efficient plans.
Previous systems have failed to adequately provide a flexible and efficient use of an open area workspace. For example, it has been known to erect permanent or semi-permanent space dividing walls and then to furnish each individual work area created by these walls with furniture. The furniture used in these systems has been of the conventional type, entirely or substantially independent of the walls. Such arrangements were tolerable under circumstances in which the requirements of the activities performed within the work spaces remained relatively static over long periods of time.
Open plan office systems or systems furniture typically provide a series of rigid panels which are in turn rigidly connected together at facing edges to divide work spaces into work or task areas. The panels are coupled together at facing edges for straight lane rectangular coupling. Vertical slots are provided at the facing edges to support brackets for hanging cabinets, shelves and work surfaces to efficiently use the space.
Although systems furniture remains a viable solution for many office environments, some business organizations have functional and esthetic requirements which cannot be practically or commercially met by such a product. In particular, the increasing use of computer equipment and work teams results in the need for an extremely flexible system. As computer technology spreads throughout the office, there is an increasing need to link a diverse range of users with electronic equipment and databases. This need is solved by a local network of communication and electrical wiring which must be easy to install, adaptive to easy change and capable of delivering cabling to individual users at a convenient location. Many current open plan systems do not meet this requirement.
The use of built-in or semi-built-in space dividing systems and of conventional system furniture immediately creates a problem when a change is to be made. The cost and time requirements of changing the space divider systems is often so great that necessary and desirable changes frequently are not made. Furniture of the conventional type is static in design, often usable only for a single purpose. When not in use, conventional furniture is bulky and requires substantial storage space.
In addition, most previous systems could only be organized into a limited number of rectilinear patterns because they were based upon a format whereby panels, and work surfaces line up at 90 degree corners. As a result, the number of work areas within an open space can be limited. The rectilinear construction can also create a lot of unusable space because of its shape. Lastly, both the space separation means and the furnishings, are often used long after they have attained functional obsolescence because of the cost of reorganization and replacement.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that defines work areas capable of efficiently organizing workers within a flexible work area while being easily assembled or reorganized.